


The Life of Jace Garroway

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (exclusive to werewolves), (no addiction), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jace, Canon Divergent, Casual Hook-Up to Accidental Relationship, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Jace Wayland is a Garroway, Jace and Clary are Siblings, Jealous Alec, M/M, Multi, Omega Jace, Oral, Polyamory, Possessive Alec, Rimming, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Vampire Alec, Werewolf Jace, married Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Life unfolded a bit differently.Alec and Isabelle got turned into vampires in their early twenties and settled into the clan. Through Raphael, they met Magnus. And now, years later, Alec and Magnus are happily married and Alec works as head of security at Pandemonium. Which includes hiring new staff - like that new, cute werewolf bartender, Jace Garroway.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 307





	The Life of Jace Garroway

Shadowhunters || Malace || The Life of Jace Garroway || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: The Life of Jace Garroway – A Wolf, a Vampire and a Warlock Walk into a Club...

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics (only werewolves), Canon Divergent, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming, double penetration, blood drinking, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Raphael/Isabelle, Bat/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Gretel Monroe, Catarina Loss

Summary: Alec and Isabelle were turned into vampires in their early twenties. Alec met Magnus through Raphael, now they're married and Alec is running security at Pandemonium. He's in charge of hiring, including that new, cute werewolf bartender Jace Garroway.

**The Life of Jace Garroway**

_A Wolf, a Vampire and a Warlock Walk into a Club..._

In their early twenties, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood were turned into vampires.

Turned out that not only were their parents former Circle members, but their mother had been Valentine Morgenstern's right-hand woman. A vampire, who had been experimented on by Valentine and whose clan had been killed by the Circle, had come to get his revenge. At first, he wanted to kill Alec and Isabelle, but in the end apparently, turning them into vampires was the greater, more hurtful revenge. As vampires, the siblings were cast out from the Shadowhunter society and learning their parents' biggest secret, they started to _want_ that distance.

They turned their backs on the Institute and their parents and started a new life with the clan.

It only took a few months in the clan for Isabelle to get together with the second in command, Raphael Santiago. Alec had been wary at first, but it seemed the two shared an intellectual connection, Raphael genuinely appreciated her, her mind. And while Alec and Isabelle did _not_ like the clan-leader (Isabelle and Camille had an open rivalry going on), Isabelle was happily in love with Raphael and had become quick friends with Lily Chen. Alec had never been a social creature like his sister and he was still dealing with having died and with the lies their parents had told them.

Still, with time, Alec also found his place. Through Raphael, he met Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And while the clan itself wasn't where Alec found connection, he befriended Magnus and his friends Catarina and Ragnor. His friendship with Magnus in particular deepened into more over the following months. He fell in love with the High Warlock.

Now, three years after they had been turned, Alec Lightwood was happily married and living with his husband in the High Warlock's loft, working security at Magnus' club the Pandemonium.

"Mh, you're looking handsome as ever", sighed Magnus pleased, nosing Alec's neck.

"Stop distracting your head of security. You can't just always pull him aside to nuzzle."

"Shut up, Catarina. My club, my husband, my rules", dismissed Magnus.

Alec laughed softly, the sound a dark rumble in his chest as he sat down next to his husband. "It's a slow day anyway. Not many are dumb enough to try anything at the High Warlock's club."

"You two are insufferable. You have been _married_ for over a year now, can you _please_ come out of your honeymoon phase?", groaned Isabelle and leaned sideways against Raphael.

"Never", growled Alec out with a smirk, nuzzling Magnus' neck.

That made the warlock laugh pleased and wrap an arm around Alec's waist to pull him closer. The five of them sat together, drinking and talking. Alec loved the life he had made for himself here. He had a gorgeous, successful, powerful and kind husband, he had a job he was good at – running security for the club, still protecting people even if it was different from his time as a Shadowhunter – he had his friends, for the first time ever he actually had _friends_.

"Ma—agnus, my favorite warlock."

"That's never good", muttered Raphael lowly, playing with Isabelle's hair.

Their DJ Bat Velasquez came in, smiling brightly as he sat down opposite Magnus and Alec. He was a werewolf who had started working at the club a couple months ago. Alec got along surprisingly well with Bat, he was kind and fun, actually. However, Raphael was right; that tone of voice definitely meant he wanted something from Magnus. And favors, generally, meant nothing good. Magnus often let favors rope him into disasters; it had become Alec's priority to try and get Magnus _out_ of these kind of situations. Bat smiled brightly at them happily.

"You're looking for a new bartender, right?", asked Bat, turning up the brightness of his smile.

"It's like looking at a puppy-dog who wants a treat", whispered Catarina amazed.

"Why are you asking?", asked Alec warily, leaning forward before Magnus could say something.

"Well, I know someone who could use the job _and_ he's been a barkeeper before", offered Bat.

"You know someone. How do you know this someone?", asked Alec, eyebrows drawn together.

"It's Maia's best friend-", started Bat excitedly, leaning forward.

"No", grunted Alec, shaking his head and leaning back against his husband.

"This", whispered Raphael to Catarina. "Is why Alec has taken over hiring. Magnus and his big heart lead to him just hiring everyone with sad eyes and a sob story. Alec actually vets them and makes sure they're a good fit and qualified."

"I'm not _that_ weak. I have been leading this club for _years_ before Alexander came around!"

"Yes, you have, Magnus", agreed Catarina in a only barely patronizing voice.

"Can we please concentrate", offered Bat. " _Why_ are you just saying no?"

"Because I'm not hiring your on-again-off-again girlfriend's best friend. Who knows what kind of effects that will have on your work ethic. You and Maia break up and get together _so_ often, it's ridiculous", grunted Alec sternly. "We need someone we can rely on for the club."

"Jace is _very_ reliable!", exclaimed Bat with a pout. "He's not just Maia's best friend. He's also Luke's son. You know Luke. Luke is a very responsible adult. C'mon. Give him a _chance_."

Alec furrowed his brows at that, being nudged by Magnus. "We can give him a chance. Send Maia's friend here on Friday and we're going to see how well he does. Stop glaring, Alexander."

Alec continued glaring at Magnus, even after Magnus kissed him to sooth him. With a heavy sigh did Alec lean back on the couch. He was nudged by a very amused Isabelle. She found it hilarious how seriously Alec took his job. Pandemonium was Magnus' baby, his pride and joy. Everything had to be perfect and go well. Admittedly, he sometimes took it more seriously than Magnus did.

"It's a _club_ , it's meant to be fun. Please do relax some", sighed Magnus fondly.

Alec growled and bared his fangs a little. "If this Jace turns out unfit, _you_ will fire him."

/break\

Alec glowered at the blonde head of hair behind the bar. The temporary new guy. Jace, Maia's best friend. Protective mode activated, he straightened up and walked over to the bar. He was going to test this one. He wasn't going to let some inexperienced wolf with a temper run their bar. And yes, if this one was _Maia_ 's best friend then chances were he had anger issues.

The blonde turned around and Alec stumbled a little as the light hit the bartender just right. That golden-blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pink lips pulled into a charming smile. Broad shoulders were being hugged by a tight white shirt and he was wearing a bow-tie and suspenders.

"Admiring the view, darling?", whispered a voice into his ear.

For a moment did Alec look at his husband before admitting defeat and nodding. "Yes, he's pretty. Yes, I know that's going to be a good sell. I can see the gaggle of giggling girls. _But_ that does not mean he's qualified for the job. You need to stop making business decisions with your too big heart and your too big cock, Magnus."

That got him a delighted laugh from his husband, followed by a quick kiss. "Well then, let's go and challenge Goldie Locks to see if he can also do the job, mh?"

With a gentle smile did Magnus link his fingers with his husband's. He tugged Alec along until they could sit down at the bar. It only took Jace a few moments before he turned toward them with a cheery, charming smile. That was the smile of a man who could sell sand in the desert.

"What can I get you two?", asked Jace.

Alec left that part up to his husband; he had never paid alcohol too much mind and nowadays it couldn't even get him drunk to begin with. Instead, he was fixated on Jace's movement as he mixed the drinks. The way he twirled the bottles, his hands and arms and the certainty in his movement.

"There you go, bosses", offered Jace as he handed them two glasses.

To place the glass in front of Alec, he leaned in some and Alec froze. The scent, he was now close enough for Alec to smell that scent. Embarrassingly enough, his fangs popped. Magnus stared at him in surprise, elbowing his husband pointedly before turning toward Jace apologetically.

"I am _so_ sorry, my husband normally has _more control_ than that", stated Magnus.

All Jace did was laugh and shake his head. "It's not a problem, Mister Bane. Omegas smell _very_ appealing, not just to alphas, also to other apex predators like that."

"O... Omega...?", echoed Alec surprised, eyebrows raised.

Jace smelt _very_ delicious. Truly delicious. Like honey, strawberries and somehow also like sunshine. Alec had _heard_ of omegas, however he had never met an omega. He had heard from Bat, and also from Maia, how omegas smelt very sweet and alluring to alphas. Though Alec hadn't expected the literally mouth-watering scent. Alpha, beta and omega, those were werewolf exclusive secondary sexes, though Alec had never actually thought much about it. He knew alphas like Maia smelt very spicy and sharp and raised his hackles, while betas like Bat smelt rather normal actually. But Jace was the first omega he had ever encountered. And... Alec liked the scent _a lot_.

/break\

"So... How are you liking the new guy?", asked Isabelle curiously.

She collapsed down on the couch right next to Alec, who sat with his line of sight clear on the bar. Jace had lost the bow-tie and popped the first couple buttons of his shirt, revealing that tempting neck and his pretty collarbone. Very tempting indeed.

"He... does a good job", grunted Alec begrudgingly.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows as she watched Alec for another moment. "You know I can smell him too. Is it _really_ a good idea? For you to work this closely to someone smelling like that...?"

"Can hardly punish him for being an omega and for me not having _control_ ", growled Alec.

"That... That's true", agreed Isabelle slowly. "But... your reaction to him is very severe. I mean, he smells very yummy to me too, but I haven't popped my fangs unintentionally and you... can hardly approach him without doing it. Which is very unlike you."

"I'm trying to keep my distance", grunted Alec frustrated. "But... he's doing a good job, he's a crowd favorite. He just... also smells... very delicious... and is very... pretty."

"What is _this_ about?", asked Isabelle curiously. "You're not regretting that you got married to your first boyfriend ever? Are you salivating about the new guy because of that?"

"No", growled Alec, snarling at his sister. "I _love_ Magnus, I would never _regret_ -"

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that!", interrupted Isabelle with a smile. "But you never... experimented. I had a _lot_ of boyfriends... and a couple girls... before I got together with Raphael. You never slept around, had dates, even kissed another guy before you got together with Magnus. So no one would hold it against you if you were _curious_ , Alec."

Alec shifted a little, trying to avert his eyes. He had to admit that Jace was _very_ attractive and the way his pants hugged his ass _really_ showed off what Magnus had called 'his best _ass_ et'. Those eyes that weren't actually just blue but had a corner of honey-brown and the _very_ plush lips and... All of this together just... Yes, Alec was very, very tempted by the werewolf.

/break\

Jace grinned as he watched the owners of the club sit together. They were cute. Married but still _so_ in love. Constantly holding hands, often kissing, dancing, laying snuggled up against each other. A warlock and a vampire, what a very interesting combination. They were regularly in with a vampire couple – from what Jace had seen, one half of that couple was Alec's sister.

"How's the new job?"

With a roll of his eyes did Jace turn toward his best friend. Maia had been more frequently visiting the club ever since both Bat and Jace worked here. Though today, she hadn't come alone. Apparently, she had decided on a girls' night out. She had come with their pack-mate Gretel and with Jace's sister Clary. Sometimes, it was hard that Clary had no idea about the supernatural, but Jace at least had a good support system with the pack, with Maia, Bat and Gretel among others.

"Love the job. The club is _amazing_. And I make _so_ many tips", grinned Jace.

"You have constantly been popping more and more buttons every night", commented Bat. "If you continue on like this, you are going to stand there without a shirt soon."

"Would definitely increase my tips even more", mused Jace thoughtfully.

"Who'd pay to see _that_?", huffed Gretel and motioned at Jace.

"You may wound me, but you will never defeat me", growled Jace playfully.

Gretel grinned at him before taking a sip from her drink. Maia's focus was on Bat, smiling at her boyfriend and clearly trying to distract him from his work. When Clary started to check the crowd for cute boys, Jace narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he was just a tad bit protective of his little sister.

"The owners may", offered Maia after a moment. "They've been staring at you since we came in."

"They have?", asked Jace, a little bit too eager, flushing at his best friend's judgmental look. "I mean, that's silly. They're happily married and also they're a warlock and a vampire. There's really no room for a werewolf who is also working _for_ them."

"Eh, he's been talking about them for days now", dismissed Bat with a wave of his hand. "It's 'Mister Bane is _so_ handsome' and 'Mister Bane is _so_ gorgeous'. Also, please start using their first names, at least when talking to me about them because this is getting confusing."

Jace felt himself flush even more. Admittedly, he had been kind of thinking _a lot_ about the Banes lately. Especially late at night, when he was all alone with his right hand. They were gorgeous and handsome. Magnus Bane was a _flirt_ , while Alec Bane was very clearly very interested in Jace's scent, which only made things harder. Much, much harder, in _all_ the ways.

"Just hook up with them and get it out of your system", suggested Gretel, rolling her eyes. "Worked for you with Maia and Bat, didn't it? You fucked a couple times and moved on from it."

"...True", agreed Jace slowly. "Counter point: They're my _bosses_. I can't just hook up with them."

"Fair counter point", nodded Maia. "What we did was different. Aside from the part where we were your roommates so that could have been awkward too."

"Can we, maybe, stop talking about my brother's sex-life?", requested Clary uncomfortably as she approached them.

Jace grinned amused as he turned away from the girls to get back to work. For a while he simply fell into his work routine, until he found himself face to face with Alec Bane, all intense gaze and fangs. Those fangs... Jace shuddered a little. He couldn't help but feel weak in the knees and imagine the way those fangs would sink into his skin. No, no, no. Don't think about Alec drinking from the vein. That way laid boners and he could not afford one of those at work, _especially_ not close to that very sharp vampire nose. If Alec would smell his arousal...

"One of those your girlfriend?", asked Alec, his voice low and dark.

There was a possessive edge to his voice and it _also_ went straight to Jace's dick. "W... What? One of them is _Maia_ , the redhead's my sister and the other is Maia's not-me best friend."

It was kind of adorable that Alec relaxed at those words. Okay, so maybe fucking it out of their system would be a good idea, if Alec got _possessive_ about Jace talking to someone Alec didn't know? Once Alec would get his fill of Jace's blood and a good fuck, he would relax. Jace's eyes wandered toward where Alec's husband was lounging. The aura of confidence and royalty that Magnus radiated was _also_ something that went straight to Jace's dick.

/break\

At first, Magnus had simply enjoyed to tease his husband. So far, Alexander had been a poised and well-controlled vampire, but then that pretty little blonde walked into their bar and Alec lost control of his fangs. How could Magnus _not_ tease? However, the hunger for Jace's blood seemed to not be the _only_ hunger Alec felt. That also was a source of entertainment for Magnus though, because he knew his husband would _never_ be unfaithful and Magnus had to admit that Alexander was displaying very good taste, because the blonde was gorgeous.

By now, a few weeks into Jace working for them, it started to become problematic. Because Magnus found Jace's company delightful and he also found he blonde _very_ appealing. And so did Alec, still. The vampire also displayed a certain... possessiveness over Jace, which was _definitely_ a problem, considering that Jace worked for them and also that Jace wasn't _theirs_.

"Let's have sex."

Magnus paused, his fingers in the middle of running through Alec's dark hair. The vampire next to him was frozen, staring dumbly at the one who had spoken. Jace, who had just sat down on the table right in front of them and was right now staring directly at them.

"Could you perhaps repeat and elaborate on that?", asked Magnus slowly.

"Sex. You two and me", offered Jace, motioning between them. "My friends are not the only ones who have been commenting on the sexual tension between us. So, I propose, we get the sexual tension out of the way. Let's have sex so this 'what is it like?' will disappear and we can move on."

Alec's fingers gripped Magnus' shirt tightly, however Magnus was too busy staring at Jace.

"That... is very blunt of you", observed Magnus carefully. "I... like that."

"It's... not exactly a secret", shrugged Jace, his head tilted a little. "Your husband keeps growling at every customer who touches me. And you, undressing me with those golden eyes of yours. So..."

" _Yes_ ", growled Alec, nodding fiercely.

"...Well, that answers that", muttered Magnus a little bemused.

"Right, sorry", muttered Alec flustered. "I just... He _offered_. And you want him _too_."

Magnus laughed softly at that. Slowly, he leaned forward and reached a hand out for Jace, resting a hand on Jace's knee. With a sly smile of his own did Jace lean in to meet Magnus half-way. Their eyes were locked, dark and filled with lust. When their lips met, Jace leaned in even more, Magnus grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer until the werewolf was straddling Magnus' lap. A shudder ran down Jace's back as Magnus' hands cupped the back of Jace's thighs, slowly rubbing up and down until he properly cupped Jace's ass, squeezing it tightly.

"I think we definitely accept your proposal", whispered Magnus against Jace's lips.

"Good. Hand over the puppy", growled Alec, reaching out for Jace.

Jace frowned, wanting to protest to the nickname, but then Alec grabbed him by the waist and simply lifting him up to place Jace on his own lap. Vampire strength. Jace's eyes darkened even more at that. Wow. Wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, Jace pulled the vampire into a deep kiss. While kissing him, Jace let his hands run down over Alec's arms, to the hands placed on his hips and very slowly did he place Alec's hands on his own butt. The vampire made a strangled noise.

"You...", whispered Jace lowly. "Vampire strength. Very nice. I like it. Use it."

"Mag. Portal", growled Alec, eyes fixated on Jace.

"Maybe not in the middle of the club", suggested Magnus amused. "Come along."

He got up and motioned for the other two to follow him and he was a bit amused to see Alec grab Jace by the underside of his thighs to carry the werewolf, earning a gasp from the blonde who tightly clung onto Alec and allowed himself to be carried like this. As soon as they were in Magnus' office, the warlock opened a portal directly to their loft.

"Pretty puppy", purred Alec while nuzzling Jace's neck. "Yummy puppy."

"Were _wolf_. Not a _puppy_ ", growled Jace annoyed, slapping Alec's shoulder.

"Don't mind him, golden boy", laughed Magnus. "He's been calling you a puppy for weeks now. And I agree, you do have that sad puppy-dog look when you want something."

"What? Me?", asked Jace, using that very sad puppy-dog look on them.

"You smell so good", murmured Alec, inhaling deeply.

"No fangs in my neck until we get a cock in me too", stated Jace seriously.

"That is a policy I can get behind", hummed Magnus pleased and snapped his fingers.

Jace jumped a little in Alec's arms as his clothes just disappeared, reappearing perfectly folded on a nightstand. Blinking a couple times, he turned to look at Magnus. He raised his eyebrows as he slowly ran his eyes all over the naked warlock. What a view. Laughing, Magnus turned around once slowly to show off the goods. Jace's grip on Alec tightened.

"That's a gorgeous husband you got there, Mister Bane", offered Jace lowly.

"I know", smirked Alec, slowly kneading Jace's ass and still nosing Jace's neck.

"Alexander, put the pup down so he can appreciate _my_ husband too", requested Magnus.

Alec obeyed and put Jace down onto the bed. Jace crawled back to adjust himself on the bed, nicely sprawled out. His eyes were on Alec, a pleased look on his face.

"Yours is nice too, Mister Bane", hummed Jace, tilting his head.

"Perhaps you could call us by our first names", suggested Magnus amused.

"Perhaps a good idea", agreed Jace slowly. "But that's gonna be hard."

"Hopefully not the only thing hard tonight", mused Magnus, cupping his own cock.

"And it's so _big_ ", whispered Jace delighted, licking his lips slowly.

Jace got more comfortable, spreading his legs some in invitation. He grinned when Magnus and Alec crawled onto the bed on either side of Jace. He shuddered as Magnus slowly ran a hand over his chest, Alec's hand on his thigh. Their touch was firm, _greedy_. Jace pulled Alec down into a deep kiss, his fingers entangled in Alec's hair. Both gasped when Alec's hand slipped from his thigh down between Jace's cheeks. The vampire looked curious, tilting his head as he lifted his hand up.

"Omega. Slick", muttered Jace a bit flustered. "Haven't had sex with a non-wolf in a while..."

Jace continued stumbling over his own words awkwardly when Alec wrapped his lips around his own fingers, sucking the slick off. Jace's mouth snapped shut and he stared at the vampire.

"Gorgeous puppy tastes great too", offered Alec, licking his lips. "Have a taste, Magnus?"

"You know how you could have an even better taste?", suggested Magnus playfully.

He turned Jace around and put a pillow beneath his hips, pushing his legs apart some. Alec tilted his head intrigued as he watched Magnus part those firm cheeks. What an interesting proposal.

"Okay. Normally, non-wolves freak out about the slick", offered Jace surprised.

"Would... this be fine? I want to taste you", whispered Alec lowly, squeezing Jace's thigh.

" _Yes_. Yes, that's very, very fine", agreed Jace, nodding quickly.

"And would you like to put your mouth somewhere too?", suggested Magnus.

Jace slowly licked his lips as Magnus sat down against the headboard, hard cock up. Opening wide, he wrapped his lips around the thick dick. While Jace swallowed more and more of the hard, thick dick, Alec sat down between Jace's legs and pulled his cheeks apart. Leaning down, he licked a broad stripe over Jace's quivering hole. Jace gasped and threw his head back, while Alec growled pleased at the taste, licking his lips. His fingers dug hard into Jace's cheeks, pulling them apart so he could taste _more_ of it. He greedily lapped at the tight hole, tasting the sweet slick.

"Well, looks like both of you are enjoying your treats", groaned Magnus pleased.

He tilted his head back, his fingers entangled in Jace's golden-blonde hair as the werewolf swallowed him whole. Jace was _definitely_ an enthusiastic cock-sucker, licking and nibbling and deepthroating him like his life depended on getting Magnus' dick in him. Amazing. Magnus smiled lazily as he watched the bobbing of Alec's head too, hungrily eating Jace out.

"Gorgeous little wolf", whispered Magnus, patting Jace's head. "How does the pup taste?"

Unwillingly did Alec pull his tongue out of that tight, delicious hole. "Sweet. Wanna taste?"

He crawled up to Magnus to taste him, the sweet slick still lingering on his tongue. "Mh... Now I see what you meant when you called him a snack, Alexander."

"He called me that?", asked Jace amused as he pulled off Magnus' dick.

"You smell delicious", grunted Alec defensively. "And it turns out I was right, you _are_ delicious."

Jace huffed out a laugh as he slowly sat up, sandwiched between Alec and Magnus. "You do know I want _both_ your cocks, right? Right _now_. I've been looking forward to this _forever_."

Magnus gladly took two hands full of Jace's butt, pulling his cheeks apart and guiding Jace down onto his hard cock. The blonde held onto Magnus' neck, gasping softly as he leaned forward to curl against the warlock. As soon as he was all the way down, they paused so Jace could get used to it and only when he pulled Alec closer in a demanding way did Alec act. He pushed in alongside Magnus, stretching Jace like he had never been stretched before. With a moan spilling from his lips did Jace lean back, baring his neck to Alec in a way that made Alec's fangs extend.

" _Now_ ", whispered Jace softly. "You get to put your fangs in _now_."

Magnus smiled as he watched his husband's tongue lick a stripe up the tempting neck. Slowly, Alec broke skin, sinking his fangs in, groaning lowly as the hot, delicious blood filled his mouth. He started thrusting in rhythm to his sucking, making Jace whine softly as he got fucked by both of them, being fed on like this. Jace had _heard_ of this, that being fed on was like some kind of high, intoxicating feeling. It heightened everything right now, even the feeling of two cocks up his ass, pounding his prostate like that. With Alec so preoccupied with feeding, Magnus wrapped his fingers around Jace's cock, jerking him off. While jerking him off, Magnus leaned forward to steal a kiss from the pretty blonde who looked so utterly wrecked already.

"Ma—ag", gasped Jace out breathlessly as their kiss broke.

"Mh? Yes, gorgeous, what is it?", asked Magnus lowly, bucking up into Jace.

The omega was sopping wet around them, squeezing down hard around them as though he wanted _more_ from them. Magnus had never actually fucked a male omega before – he very rarely had hooked up with werewolves and even rarer so with an omega. It felt incredible, and the way Jace reacted to them, so wanton and needy and asking for _more_.

"Ma—ag", growled Jace and, instead of an answer, he pulled the warlock into another kiss.

So that was what he wanted. Magnus smiled amused into the kiss, holding the back of Jace's neck to steady him, mindful of the fact that Alec was still drinking from their pretty blonde.

"Alexander", stated Magnus firmly after another moment. "You've had enough, I think."

Alec growled but reluctantly pulled out of Jace, instead focusing fully on fucking their little wolf. As Alec's fangs came out, Magnus rubbed slow circles around the head of Jace's cock, coaxing an orgasm out of the blonde. Jace arched his back far, moaning as he spilled his load. He squeezed down on Alec and Magnus tightly, slick running down his thighs. With the way Jace choked their dicks and being so pressed against each other inside the blonde, both Magnus and Alec didn't last too much longer either before they came, filling their werewolf.

"That should get it out of our system", panted Jace, voice rough.

Magnus huffed softly at that as he carefully adjusted Jace to lay down on the bed, sandwiched between the married couple. Despite being full and not wanting to drink again, Alec was still nosing Jace's neck, lapping at where he had fed from the blonde, his hands on Jace's hips.

/break\

It was about two weeks later, after the tenth time they had sex (well, they went multiple rounds occasionally), that Magnus woke up with a smile and a pretty boy on either side of him, resting their heads on his chest. It had become nearly normal now to take Jace home with them. The second time it had happened, Jace had claimed he just also wanted a chance to taste Alec, surely that'd 'get it out of their system'. The third time, Magnus had proposed it because he wanted a turn at eating Jace out (and he really had to agree with Alexander that the omega was a delicious snack). They stopped talking about getting it out of their system. By now, he thought, they had fully given up on pretense. Jace was _theirs_ , he belonged right here, with them in their bed, in their arms.

"Darlings, I do have to get up. Some of us have a daytime job", noted Magnus with a sigh.

"Why—y. You have a nighttime schedule because you have a nighttime husband", grunted Jace.

"Well, not _every_ warlock wants to schedule appointments at night or late evening", sighed Magnus softly. "Some people have a mundie rhythm and can't budge on that. I _am_ the High Warlock."

"Urgh", groaned Jace, nuzzling even closer into Magnus' chest.

"You're telling me", grunted Alec back. "I hate when they steal my husband out of my arms in the middle of the day. Tell me I get to keep you all day long at least...?"

Slowly, Jace blinked and turned to look at the vampire with a grin. "Mh... I mean, I haven't been home in like... oh wow. Three days now. I feel like I should get some clothes actually belong to me and see if my roommates are still dating or broken up again."

Alec growled, though it was a playful sound as he pulled Jace into a kiss. "No. If they take my warlock from me, they are not going to take my puppy from me. You shall be mine today."

Jace laughed as he was lifted over, Alec rolling them over so the blonde was laying on top of him. "Dad's been asking a lot of questions. He can smell the vampire on me."

"Oh, Lucian and I go way back, I'm sure he wouldn't mind", dismissed Magnus. "He knows I only have... well, not pure but at least good intentions."

The blonde was still on top of Alec, slowly placing a kiss on the vampire's lips. "Mh... but... I meant more that... I must have been spending _a lot_ of time with you two if my dad can smell the vampire on me. That... much for a quick one-night-stand, mh...?"

Ah. Maybe it was time to actually address this issue. They had simply stopped talking about it and taken it one fuck at a time. However, it had been two weeks now and if anything, what they had was becoming more intense. More gentle, casual touches, soft kisses, talking about their days and lives.

"As Alexander just said, you're ours. Well, he said his, but we're married so whatever is his is also _mine_ ", offered Magnus slowly, running his fingers along Jace's spine.

"Am I?", hummed Jace softly. "I mean... _what_ kind of... yours am I? Your... fuck-buddy? Your snack? Your employee with special benefits...? Your...?"

"Our boyfriend?", suggested Alec lowly. "Though _definitely_ also my snack."

He teasingly lapped at Jace's neck, making the omega huff amused. Though Jace's neck was by far not the only place he was feeding on nowadays. Especially after giving Jace a blowjob, or a rimjob, Alec liked to sink his fangs into the thick of Jace's thighs.

"Hey, I may not feed on his blood, but I also consider him my snack", chided Magnus, smacking Jace's bottom once for emphasis. "Omega slick tastes... surprisingly addictive."

"Everything about him is addictive", argued Alec with a growl.

"Boyfriend, huh?", echoed Jace after another moment. "I... think I like the sound of that."

"Mh. Wonderful. How about you and I go over to your apartment before my appointment and... we... get at least some of your things? Couple clothes so you won't always _have_ to wear Alexander's and my clothes – darling, stop growling at me, will you?"

"No. I like our puppy in our clothes", complained Alec annoyed.

Jace huffed and slapped Alec's arm before sitting up. "I'm... getting a drawer for my clothes?"

"Like you said, you haven't been home in three days. And while I do think that... permanently moving in with us already would... would be too rushed, I would like for you to feel home and welcomed here and to have _your own things_ here too, instead of feeling like you have to borrow."

Alec heaved a sigh and conceded that point. "Okay, fine. Get our puppy's things so he feels home here. _But_ bring _my_ puppy back to me before you go to your appointment."

"My vampire is so demanding", sighed Magnus bemused.

"I'm _forced_ to stay inside all day long. I don't _have_ the option of going out anymore", grunted Alec annoyed. "It... It frustrates me when you go where I can't follow."

"I promise I'll come back after we got my stuff", whispered Jace, kissing Alec gently.

Magnus snapped his fingers to dress both himself and Jace. "I _promise_ I'll bring your snack back right in time for breakfast, Alexander. Meanwhile, you could... take a shower, definitely change the sheets after what we did last night... and feed the cats, mh?"

"Chores. In the middle of my sleep-time", grunted Alec displeased. " _Fine_. Be good. Both of you."

He grabbed first Magnus and then Jace to kiss them both, before Magnus opened a portal for himself and their blonde to step through. They walked in on Bat Velasquez making breakfast and Maia Roberts only wearing an old shit from Bat. Both wolves stared pointedly at Magnus.

"Ah. He came to return our roommate", nodded Maia.

"Actually, we came to get a few of my things", offered Jace in return.

"You know the alpha is _not_ going to like it when he realizes you're dating a vampire", offered Bat.

"Eh, screw him", shrugged Jace casually. "I mean, c'mon. Ancient feuds I had nothing to do with and never signed up for. What do I care. I swear, dad would be a way better Alpha."

"There is more to being an Alpha than just being fatherly", pointed Maia out.

Jace simply shrugged again before heading to his room, pulling his warlock along with him. He could see the judgment on Magnus' face – not so much judging Jace, but judging the fact that _his_ puppy had been living in this small and non-luxurious a space. Jace had noticed, very quickly, that Magnus liked to _spoil_. He spoiled Alec rotten, he had started to spoil Jace. Gifts, expensive clothes and jewelry and food and even trips somewhere, anywhere really.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?", asked Magnus while Jace packed.

"Bacon. Lots and _lots_ of bacon. Eggs too. And juice. Alec always drinks... a lot in the morning."

"Sweet puppy", started Magnus slowly, gently cupping Jace's face. "The blood-drinking. If you don't want it anymore, if it becomes too much, you _will_ tell me, yes?"

Nuzzling into the hand, Jace offered Magnus a lopsided smile. "Mag. I'm fine, I swear. I heard a lot about vampire venom and how it's addictive, but like... everyone always made it look like... heroine or meth or some shit. Now, I think it's more like... alcohol? Sure, there is the _potential_ of addiction and alcoholism, but millions of people are perfectly fine drinking for fun. I'm fine, really."

Magnus hummed softly, still caressing Jace's face. He loved how cuddly their puppy was.

"Okay. Let's get you back to our grumpy vampire, mh?", suggested Magnus softly.

"Ye—es. Let's get me back to my cuddly vampire and the comfy bed", agreed Jace playfully.

/break\

Tonight, Jace was the last one to crawl into bed with his boyfriends. He had been out for brunch with his family, which he rarely did because mornings were the worst when one worked nearly the entire night. But it was family tradition and he _loved_ spending time with his family.

"How was brunch?", mumbled Alec sleepily as he pulled Jace flush against his chest.

Jace smiled faintly, adjusting them both so they could rest their heads on Magnus' torso. "Good. Mom and Clary have a gallery opening coming up together. Mother and daughter, both so talented. It's cute. Dad's super proud of them. I... was wondering, maybe... you'd like to come? It's after dark, so that wouldn't be a problem. And I swear dad's not gonna try pull your fangs or anything."

"He better not be", grunted Magnus pointedly. "Lucian and I go way back, he should know that I wouldn't endanger you, pretty boy. But ah yes... I do remember Jocelyn's art. She's always been talented. Do you take after your mother too there? I've never seen you draw before."

"Not my type of art", shrugged Jace. "I play the piano. Music's more... mine. I'm in a band, you know. With Clary's best friend Simon. We're... currently... called Rock-Solid Panda, but like... we change name every other month or so. Well, and band members."

"You play the piano?", asked Magnus intrigued. "I do enjoy that there's still so much about you to learn for us. What other talents and secrets do you hide...?"

"I mean... I think you've never actually seen my shift form before", offered Jace.

Even Alec looked wide-awake at that, eagerly sitting down. With an amused smile did Jace begin to shift. It was painful and exhausting, but he was going to get a couple hours of sleep now anyway.

"He _is_ a puppy", whispered Magnus stunned, tugging on Alec's hand. "Look at the golden puppy."

Jace's fur was brown, but such a light brown that with the light of the lamps hitting it like this, it appeared more golden – like the fur of a Golden Retriever. His chest and belly were white and Magnus couldn't help himself but reach out to touch the fur. Instantly did the _gigantic_ wolf just... flop onto his back, paws up against his chest and baring his belly for belly-rubs.

"Who's a good boy?", cooed Magnus as he ruffled the fur. "You are. Yes, you are. Our good boy."

"Magnus. Not _actually_ a dog", sighed Alec, though he looked amused.

"Look at that face and tell him he's not a good boy", gasped Magnus, squeezing Jace's face.

The large wolf whined and looked at Alec, until the vampire huffed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Yes, good boy. Now, can we sleep? The... The puppy is running even hotter than he is in his human form. He's even warming _me_ and I haven't felt this warm in years."

Alec sighed contently as he had a giant wolf sprawled out on his chest like this, the soft fur tickling him a little. With a smile did he bury his face in Jace's fur, pulling him even closer.

"When I agreed to let Bat's girlfriend's best friend try out for the job, I admittedly had not pictured _any_ of this as an outcome", muttered Alec with a faint smile.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, looking over at his husband buried under five-hundred pounds of fluffy, cuddly wolf. "Yes, I admit neither have I. This is... a very pleasant surprise."

He reached out to ruffle Jace's fur before laying down again and snuggling up to the werewolf and the vampire. A very pleasant surprise indeed. Jace whined softly in agreement, rubbing his cold nose against Alec's collarbone until the vampire laughed a little and pulled a blanket over them all so they could sleep, safely snuggled together like this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2020 extended spring cleaning. This file has been sitting around on my drive since 2017, it was one of my earliest Shadowhunters ideas - "what if Luke saved Jace, gave him a good childhood, but Jace accidentally got turned into a werewolf before meeting Alec and Magnus?" - but I somehow never got around to actually write it. Glad I finally did!


End file.
